


Firebird

by LadyRobbStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, King and Queen of the north, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRobbStark/pseuds/LadyRobbStark
Summary: As the Lord of Winterfell and King in the North it is Robb Stark's duty to marry and produce an heir that will rule the North and keep them safe. Since Robb has yet to marry, Catelyn puts herself in charge of finding a suitable wife for her son and on first thought she sends word to The Lord Of Reeve asking for a betrothal to be set between her eldest son and his daughter, Andrea.





	1. Prologue

….  
After the war of the five Kings Robb Stark is left victorious, the King in the North lives along with his remaining family. The rebuilding of Winterfell has started and the walls that stood for thousands of years are being rebuilt and are as strong as the North.   
The cold comes faster and the whole of Westeros will soon be engulfed by the winter that will bring the Others back from many miles north of the Wall.   
As the Lord of Winterfell and King in the North it is Robb Stark’s job to marry and produce an heir that will rule the North and keep them safe. Since Robb has yet to marry, having had no time after the war, his mind set on rebuilding his childhood home, Catelyn puts herself in charge of finding a suitable wife for her son and on first thought she sends word to The Lord Of Reeve asking for a betrothal to be set between her eldest son and his eldest daughter.   
Lord Reeve is an old, yet good friend of her late husband Eddard Stark the prospect of joining their houses has been a thing that the pair has wanted since Robb was born.


	2. Chapter 1

…..  
The small knock comes on my hard wooden door waking me from my light slumber in my chair near the fireplace, “come in,” I called loudly. The door opens to show my handmaiden Ella, “milady,” she curtseys lowly to show her respect, “your father Lord Victor asks for your presence in his solar.” The small girl said, her words coming out in a whisper as if she was worried. I nod my head dismissing the girl. I head over to my vanity and grasp the golden brush and pull it through my long chocolate coloured hair until it is presentable enough.   
Walking towards my father’s solar only took me a few small minutes as I know the shortcuts that belong inside the walls of the old Revian Castle; the shortcuts aren’t really shortcuts they’re actually escape routes that were built during the war that our great goddess Isis fought to keep our lands safe from the titan known as Kella; thousands of years ago Kella wanted the land of Reeve because it housed such beauty, Isis denied Kella his wish and that was one of the things that started the great war that haunts the lands of Reeve. People say you can hear the battle screams from the Heco hill on the full moon when the moon is in its highest apex.  
As I reach my father’s solar the guards that are posted outside the door nod their heads respectfully to me, smiling, I ask the guards to open the doors. They oblige and I walk in.   
My mother and father sit by the large fireplace that I use to enjoy sitting by during the stormy nights as a child; my mother is the first to notice me, my father busy reading the peace of parchment in his hands. “Mother, Father.” I curtsy lowly, I may be their daughter but I still know my place with them, I am beneath them as they are the Lord and Lady of Reeve.  
“Daughter come and sit, we have great news for you,” comes the gruff voice of my father. Following my father’s words I take a seat across from my mother and father, placing my hands in my lap.   
Nerves bundle in my stomach as I watch my father stare intently at me. “Do you remember the stories I told you of my old friend, the late Eddard Stark?” my father asked.  
I nod my head and he speaks again, “a raven from Winterfell came from his lady wife, it seems the King in the North seeks a wife, and Lady Stark asks me for a betrothal between her son, Robb, the King in the North and you, my eldest daughter.”   
I don’t know how I feel about this news, I knew I was to be married off, but I hoped I could last a few more years, at least until after my nineteenth name day.   
I swallow the lump that had formed in the back of my throat, “so I am to marry Robb Stark?” I asked hoping to have heard him wrong my mother smiles and nods along with my father, “the Phoenix’s and Stark’s shall have their house joined finally, as they should’ve been many, many years ago.”  
…..

We are to leave for Westeros in a moons time, my father says that the journey by ship to Westeros would take two moons and from the Vale it will take us about seven days to reach Winterfell, my new home.  
The packing starts and it feels like all of Reeve are coming to Winterfell, the boat is packed full with all the food we will need, and the best horses that can ride by sea on a ship are chosen.   
My Lady mother prepares me for my wedding; she tells me it is her duty to teach her daughter on how to be a proper lady wife. She has told me things that I am to expect on my wedding night; pain being the main thing, but that is something I already know will happen from talking to my younger sister who was married off to some Prince in Dorne.   
She did happen to tell me one little thing that my mother did not, the pain will disappear, it mayhaps turn into pleasure.  
I’m scared for meeting my betrothed, I don’t want him to think ill of me, I want him to perhaps like me; not to hate me and only come to my bed to produce a heir with me. I don’t know how I’d feel about that, as a child I did believe in the whole fairy tale love story, and I wished I would meet my knight in shining armour who would sweep me of my feet and we’d fall happily in love and have lots of children, but as I grew older I realised is was make believe, a story to tell children to hide the truth from them. The truth being that your father will ship to off to marry some Lord who only wants one from you; an heir. Dear goddess I hope my husband is not like that. It would slowly drive me insane.   
This Robb Stark better be like his Father; kind hearted, cold as stone on the outside but as soft as the finest silk on the inside.   
……..  
The easiest thing about this whole trip is packing up my things, I’m not like my sisters or even my brother I have a small amount of things; a few jewels, some dresses and tunics that I myself made. They are not like men’s tunics, no, they are made of fine yet nice materials and leathers. The clothing is easier to move around in when hunting with father and his men.   
Unlike normal women I don’t fine hunting disgusting, hunting for me is like freedom, it’s where my wings can spread wide and I can let an arrow fly with great accuracy and pierce a deer’s heart watching the life leave the animals eyes.   
Hunting is something that I am proud to do; I feed my family’s people the people who trust us to help bring food for them to fill their bellies, to keep them safe.   
….  
The morning we are to leave I walk into the forest silently saying one last goodbye as my eyes travel over every bump and crevice, placing the images in my memory for the rest of my days.   
Smiling one last time in these woods I say; “it’s time to let this Phoenix go, time to follow my real journey.”

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will vary in length but most should be at least 1000 words. I do not usually write longer chapters. Feedback is much appreciated.  
> This story has been edited by DizzyDG.


End file.
